In Love With You
by deathkid1313
Summary: One-shot ShizNat -The troubles of falling in love with your best friend...are you can't tell her, she can't possibly know and you have to be next to her when she's down, even if it hurts you.


Greetings everyone! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer  
I do not own Mai HiME and the song

* * *

If, somehow, you managed to fall in love with me, I'd be happy.  
If, you noticed how hopelessly in love I am with you, I'd be satisfied.  
If, even for a split second, we are in love with each other, I'd be willing to give up anything just to stretch that precious second into an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a decade—or better, forever.

If _only_, either one of them were true.

I met her when I was 10. She was a friend of a friend. We were in the same class, the top class. She was a born genius, as people called her—a gifted one. Sharp-minded, charming, popular and all the other positive attributes. I, was the opposite of her. Quiet in class, barely had enough friends to share a bag of chips, invisible to the others. She was like a sun to me, shining so brightly, her smile scorching my heart without me noticing. For the whole year, I watched her from a side, smiled at her when we met accidently outside class. But, never once, I opened my mouth, afraid I'd either be gasping for words or blabbering non-stop. 365 days, I spent every available second, looking at her from afar. My New Year Resolution was "I wish I could be closer to her and have the courage talk to her".

-

Maybe God was really listening when I prayed, maybe it's true that you can only wish for one thing. He granted half of it only, in the next year, I was seated next to her. I was given the chance, perhaps the other part of my wish was for me to fulfill. My first day of fifth grade consisted of me biting my lips, crossing my fingers under my desk and occasionally stealing a glance at her. It was pretty pathetic.

Her friends always flocked around her table—talking about boys, makeup, shopping, etc. As the chattering went on and on, I discovered, she wasn't really joining the conversation. Her lips would curl up slightly at the end while she nodded with faux enthusiasm. Even with all that, her eyes betrayed her—they remained uninterested, with a hint of weariness.

There was one time, I was caught studying her. It was a hot Wednesday afternoon. My eyes involuntarily scanned through the book I was holding—it was meant to be finished a few days back. As I was getting used to the tiny words that were printed on pale yellow paper, a ring of clear laughter could be heard from my left. I tore my eyes from the book and found her holding back her laughter with her hand. _Why are you holding back your laughter? _I stare at her, as I always do, just for a little while longer. She must have felt my stare on her cause she turned her head slightly, her eyes saw mine. My heart jumped so powerfully, I thought I was having a heart attack. Nervousness made me lick my lips and clench my hand—unfortunately for 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. I wanted to look away but it was impossible, her eyes were like magnets and I was the tin can, pulled towards her with futile resistance. _Cardinal red… _The surprise in her eyes changed, shifting into amusement. She smiled.

-

After 3 years of being her friend and confidant, I've learnt a lot about her. I realized how foolish I was when I was young, to think that observing her for who-knows-how-long would actually educate me on the secret vernacular of her. But, being so close to her, was equally painful as being so far from her. I could see her blush when the well-known twelfth grade quarterback walked past her and winked, I could see her hide her smile when a boy openly showers her with compliments, I could see her fidget with her fingers when someone asks her on a date. She would refuse with such politeness that the person couldn't even press on the matter. _Such delicacy._

Her elegance was greeted with amazement and approval. Her perfect feature brought her fans of adoration to obsession. With all the proper quality, her popularity skyrocketed through the roof within 2 years in middle school. She was invited to all sorts of club, but she chose to participate in Student Council activities. I, on the other hand, preferred playing truant and beating up guys.

I was still taciturn, but violence runs in my blood. Especially when puberty stroke, guys who were pissing me off were usually battered. Soon, no guys approach me without a sensible reason—like "The principal wants to see you". She advised me to join clubs and take part in activities. I almost laughed. "I'm not good with people."

She furrowed her brow, making an irresistibly cute pout, "Natsuki and I get along just well, are you saying I'm not a person?'

I remained silent, _You're an angel. _I stared up into the sky, with no clouds, it felt naked. Then, I saw something sparkled in the sky, "Stars don't shine in broad daylight." She gave me a confused expression. I added another equation to puzzle her even more, "God, are you looking at me?"

-

Underneath her flawless exterior, was a child with a playful streak no one knew. She enjoyed teasing. She enjoyed watching comedies. She enjoyed climbing trees. She enjoyed games that are usually played by kids.

We used to meet at my place and walk to the nearby playground. She'd play with the children that were also there to spend their evening. Stories were exchanged and games were played. She was great with little kids and they loved her too. We'd buy sugared confetti for them. One time, she said to me, "You know, if people saw me acting like a kid, they'd think I've hit my head or something."

"Did you?" I joked.

"No," she answered and slapped my shoulder. "You're the most understanding person I've met, you know that."

"No. Never thought understanding was part of me."

The sun was setting in the west, our shadows stretched and joined together, even though we're not.

-

She loved tea. I thought it was genetic since her house was filled with the strong aroma of tea and there were numbers of teas, tea pots, tea cups and so on. She would allow me to choose the 'tea of the day' when I came over.

When I asked why does she drink it, she answered giddily, "It's refreshing and relaxing."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "It has caffeine. Maybe that's why you're so addicted to it."

"I'm not addicted," she said defensively.

"Really now, you bring tea to school, you have it during lunch. And did I mention, you drink tea every day?"

She smiled sadly and said, "It reminds me of my dad."

Ever since then, I've never complained about her eccentric habit of drinking tea.

-

So now, I'm on my bed, staring up at the fan as the radio's tuned into a certain station. Today is the Annual Prom Night, and obviously, I'm not going. Never been the type who likes crowd. She's going though, she is in the Student Council so it's necessary for her to make an appearance. She has been convincing me to go ever since the Student Council started planning. I am too cowardly.

Since I refused, she made me help her choose an outfit for the event. I wasn't much of a help though. Indecisiveness was pretty much in the way when she wanted me to pick one. It wasn't my fault that she looked divinely beautiful in every one of them. In the end, her mother told her to go with the red satin dress.

"You look beautiful," I said, in courtesy and plain truth.

She winked, "Too bad you're not going."

"Now, here's a song requested by someone anonymous, 'Lucky'."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

"I'm in love with my best friend, I don't think that's counted as lucky. And that's the truth." I close my eyes and picture her, _Fujino Shizuru.  
_

* * *

Wish you guys an early Merry Christmas!


End file.
